The Halloween Treat
by Mr. Ree and Mr. Meenor
Summary: Tis the season to... Celebrate Halloween! It's Halloween Time again, and Lavi wants to have fun! ... But his day seems to go downhill from the moment he wakes up. Will it go up again or will it stay down? Only one person could change that...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Kurokumo once again, back with another -Man Fanfiction. This one is a bit speedy, I know, so bare with me. It's basically Lavi and Kanda, though it focuses more around Lavi than Kanda. So yeah… Sorry. XD; So without further ado, allow me to introduce to you 'The Halloween Treat'! (No one was hurt in the production of this Fanfiction except for maybe the pumpkins. XD)

Line Steal Credit: TehExorcist! I love you! ^_^

Disclaimer: -Man is the property of Katsura Hoshino. This series is a parody and nothing more, so please support the official release. Got it? Damn well better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_October 31st__, 8:27 a.m._

The Black Order

It was still early in the morning in his book, but he still forced himself awake anyways. Why? Because it was probably the most important day of the year, second to Christmas. He felt his grin grow on his face as he sat up, yawning and stretching out. The morning sun's rays beamed through the window as he sighed, reaching across the table for his bandana, going to put it on as usual. His fingers reached out to only feel the hard wood of the table. His favourite article of clothing, short of his scarf, was missing. He blinked once, eyes wide. Someone took his bandana! But who? And why?

"Tsk. Just because someone took my bandana doesn't mean I'm not gonna let down on the Halloween celebration," he concluded. "I'll find it later. Right now… I need to go do the Halloween Trick Handbook tricks! Heh heh heh…" A slight glint in his eyes revealed more mischief than usual. "This will be the best Halloween day EVER! …Just so long as Yuu-chan doesn't kill me before breakfast."

He stood up, his feet freezing, as he grabbed some clothes and put them on as he searched for his boots. They were right next to the bed, he knew he had put them there, but they were missing as well! A frown fell across his face. Was he going to have to walk around the Order barefoot? That would seriously suck, because the floors were cold and he was already partially freezing. He frowned. Well, he'd find those later, too. Right now, he was hungry, and he was starving for some meat.

He left his room, running his fingers through his shaggy-looking red hair as he proceeded down to the dining hall. Everyone gave him awkward looks when they looked down at his feet, but he ignored them. This really did suck. He entered the dining room to see Allen wearing his boots and his bandana. Lavi stopped, eyes wide. Why in the seven hells would he be wearing his clothes? He approached him quickly, nearly yelling. "Allen-chan! Why did you take my boots and my bandana, ah!? I need those, don't you know?!"

Allen shrugged. The bandana was covering his mouth. He looked kind of different. "It's Halloween, remember? I needed your bandana and your boots to pull it off. I'm sorry."

Lavi frowned. "You know what, fine, you can have my boots and my bandana. Halloween is supposed to be fun, so why not? I'll let you borrow them for the day."

His feet were freezing half to death, though, so he sort of was regretting his words. But hey, Allen actually looked slightly menacing with the fake blood and the gothic look. It looked like he was a juvenile delinquent in his eyes, but even so, Allen was generally the nicest person around, so switching around personas was a good thing to do on his part. He approached Jerry's window. "Oi, Jerry! Can I have some--" He stopped dead, mid-sentence. Obviously Lavi wasn't the only one who was excited about today. Jerry grinned at him, hair down and dyed in a mix of colours. He looked like a rock star only not. "--uh… some… er… You look different, Jerry. Nice. One order of yakiniku, please!"

"Sure thing, hon!" Jerry nodded as he began to grab the ingredients and started making Lavi's favourite dish. He then paused and frowned. "Sorry, but it looks like we're out of meat for today. Everyone has been wanting my meat for blood and what not, so we're out. Is there anything else that suits your fancy?"

Great. So first his bandana and boots were taken, and now his favourite kind of food was unavailable. "Uh… Never mind, then. I'm just gonna go back to my room and, uh, train and stuff…" Jerry blinked once, watching Lavi sulk away from the window. Lavi's angst made Jerry feel a bit upset and confused. _'Why is that boy not wearing any shoes? The Head Officer of the Science Department refuses to turn on the heat of this building until the 15__th__ of November…'_

Lavi sighed heavily, walking back into his room. It really was cold, but he had no shoes and wearing just socks made him look stupid. He opened the closet door and tugged at where the scarf should have been, but it wasn't. This made him sad as he looked up to see it missing as well. Someone took his scarf, too? What was the world coming to? So far, this day was not his day, and it was Halloween. Why did it seem like the day was out against him and everything he had? And why him? He looked for something warm-- a sweatshirt, something of the like-- but most of his clothes were missing. That's right, Reever wanted all the unused clothes to be cleaned yesterday. His clothes were still in the wash. He felt more depressed as he closed the closet door with a heavy 'thud' and slid down the wall, hugging his legs into his chest. The building was too damn cold. Why was Komui reluctant of heating the building up? So long as his feet were cold, he was cold.

"Well, I can't let this get me down," he announced loudly. "After all, it is Halloween! I can do anything on Halloween and pick on people while getting away with it! So what should I do first, I wonder…?" He pondered over it for a long time and almost came up with a thought when Johnny from the Science Department opened his door and grinned at him widely. "Here you are! Okay, listen, I need you to go bring in the pumpkins from outside in the garden that we made for this event only to the Order. Everyone else is busy, and by the looks of it, you aren't. So could you please do this for us? It would mean a lot to everyone! Thank you, Lavi!"

He left before the apprentice Bookman could get a word in. There was a long silence before he could feel a moan come out of his own mouth. He stood up and left the room and headed towards the back gate. The pumpkin garden was filled with many pumpkins, he knew, because he always went out to check on them everyday before Halloween came around. He wouldn't of had a problem getting the pumpkins today otherwise, but today he had no shoes, but Johnny asked him, so he knew he had to. He couldn't just disappoint everyone. He stepped outside, the bitter cold marking the near beginning of winter. Leaves scattered around him as he headed further down the garden and began snapping pumpkins off of the vines that held them prisoner. Luckily they had no frostbite, so they would be perfect for carving later. He sneezed, his feet growing more and more numb with each passing second while he snapped off several of the orange vegetables and brought them back into the Science Department Main Room where Komui was.

"Ah, thank you, Lavi!" Komui exclaimed, taking another long sip from his coffee before saying anything. "Could you get us about thirty more from there? We need to make this place look rather Halloween-y. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah, will do," the redhead said, regretting his words. He was too cold for this kind of thing. "It's strange. You're actually making sense unlike the last time when you kept trying to say "The Rewinding Town Wraps Around the Wheel!" over and over again. I guess even the craziest of people love Halloween, then."

"That was only one time!" Komui protested as Lavi left the room.

Lavi walked down the hallways, hearing people occasionally screaming and then laughing afterwards. Everyone seemed to be having such a good day, how come he was having the opposite? What did he do to deserve this? He stepped back outside and stopped. It felt even colder now. But it was still early in the morning, how could it be cold? He looked up to realize the dark clouds forming up above. A rumble of thunder echoed off in the distance as his frown grew. "You've got to be _kidding_ me! Are you just _trying_ to make me feel bad?!" he yelled at the sky and then felt very silly for doing so, so he just stopped talking and picked more pumpkins when a close-to-freezing rain pelted the outdoors. He grimaced. He had five more pumpkins in his hands and that was all he could carry at one time, so that meant five more trips back outside. He dropped them off at the science department, walked back outside, picked more pumpkins, and dropped them off again. He was soaked to the bone by the time he was done, his red hair dripping with the cold water.

Komui thanked him again, and before he could say anything else to him, he was chased by Reever who was yelling about approvals. Lavi just shook his head, sneezing again while heading back towards his room. Another rumble of thunder boomed through the halls of the Order.

"Ooh, perfect!" it was Lenalee's voice he heard first. Sweet, sweet Lenalee, the untouchable Lenalee Lee. "A thunderstorm for Halloween! It just doesn't get any more suspenseful than this, don't you agree, Allen-kun, Kanda-kun, Miranda-san?"

So the group was all together? He approached the door he was hearing the voices come from behind and hesitated. He was dripping wet and needed new clothes, so he could probably join them later. It dawned on him then-- He had no other clothes to wear because they were all taken by Reever! He slammed his head off the wall which silenced the group within the room that was talking. Hell, why did today _suck_ so bad?! The group came out of seclusion and blinked once to see Lavi standing there, head against the wall and dripping wet. Allen, Miranda and Lenalee's eyes widened as Kanda stood there with the same cold and indifferent look he always had, but a slight fidgeting of his eyebrows proved that, yes, Kanda Yuu was actually worried about the apprentice Bookman.

Only a little bit, though.

Not that much…

Not really.

"Lavi?" Allen dared to ask first. "Are you okay? You just slammed your head off of the wall, and the wall looks pretty bad-- I mean, er, you look pretty bad…"

Lenalee elbowed Allen in the gut to shut him up. He took two steps back, surprised from the sudden attack and out of air. She approached Lavi and smiled at him. "Really, are you okay? You look a little bit whiter than usual, maybe even a hint of blue, too. And why are you dripping wet?"

He grinned at them. He didn't want them to worry. It would be rude of him to do something like that, especially on such an awesome holiday like Halloween. "What are you talking about, Lenalee? I was out getting pumpkins for your older brother and it started raining. Not that big of a deal, you know?" He felt a cough start to swell up in his throat. Oh, no, with all of him feeling super cold, no doubt would he get a fever and a cough, too. He really didn't want to be sick, not today, of all days. "Anyways, I was going to go see if Komui needed something else to be done for Halloween."

"Oh, Lavi!" Lenalee spoke before he had the chance to leave. "The science department are making us all costumes, so make sure to pick yours up later, okay?"

He gave her a half-hearted smile. "Thanks for telling me that, Lenalee. See you all later!"

Kanda frowned as he watched Lavi leave. Something was wrong. For one, the stupid rabbit-brat wasn't wearing his bandana or his boots because Allen had them. For two, his scarf was also missing. For three, he looked colder than certain kinds of meat in the freezer, and for four he just looked wrong overall. Worried? Not really. He was in denial of it, but seeing Lavi like this-- Especially since he knew how much Lavi loved Halloween-- kind of irked him. He couldn't make up his mind if he wanted to follow him or not. It was pretty obvious to him that he wasn't going to the science department.

"Kanda?" Lenalee asked as he started to go after him. "Where are you going? We were about to get some apple cider…"

"Che." That was the only response she got as he chased down the apprentice Bookman to the places unknown. She, Miranda and Allen looked at each other, blinking and then shrugging at one another before heading towards the dining hall to get some apple cider.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_October 31__st__, 10:44 a.m._

The Black Order

Kanda hated holidays.

His least favourite was probably Christmas, but Halloween was up there, too. Everyone acted like a fool on this day, dressing up and pretending they were something that they were not, all of the little kids being greedy for sweet and sugary things, the frequent telling of ghost stories and legends, and the stupid tricks of it all, too. He hated last year especially, since Lavi actually managed to scare him last year…

"_Yuu-chan!" Lavi yelled loudly, his smile addictive. "Yuu-chan, today's Halloween! I'm gonna scare you if it's the last thing I do, you hear me? I will get you, Yuu!"_

"_Che. I doubt it."_

_The redhead pouted, eye looking like it was going to overflow at any second. He pulled out a knife and grinned widely at him. "Oh yeah? I'm gonna stab you, then, and maybe you'll believe me then! How 'bout it, Yuu-chan?"_

"_No. And stop calling me Yuu-chan before I kill you."_

_He frowned more as he playfully crept closer, changing his voice to make him sound more like a lunatic. "I stole dis knife fwom Komui's lab. Once I keel you, Yuu-chan, I will take yer blood and take yer skin and skin you to make myself a new skin coat. Or maybe even some paper? Either way. De point being is that I am going to stfeal yer skin and use it fer something! Bwahahahhaha!"_

_Kanda couldn't take all of the noise as he swiped the knife from Lavi, glaring at him. "Do you ever know when to shut UP, Baka Usagi?! You are getting on my nerves more than usual today! So piss off!"_

_Lavi grabbed onto the handle of the knife, pouting. "You're just mad because today is Halloween and I might not have been joking because this is a real knife." He tugged at it, trying to get the knife free from Kanda's grasp. It wasn't exactly working-- The Japanese exorcist was about fifty times stronger than him and thus he was easily overpowered. Lavi gave a sudden jerk at it, but it ended up piercing him in the side. Kanda inhaled a little gasp as Lavi's eyes widened. "Ah… Yuu-chan…?" He collapsed to the floor, eye closed and wincing, blood coming out of where the knife had entered. Kanda's eyes widened, entering a panic-mode._

"_You… You…! Baka Usagi, you idiot, why did you…?! How come you…?! Damn it, are you okay?!"_

_Lavi was motionless for a few more seconds, which panicked Kanda even more, when he sat up and grinned. "It was a collapsible knife, Yuu-chan, and fake blood. Y'see? I did get you, after all!"_

"_GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"_

He frowned at the memory. He hated it whenever Lavi tried to trick him like that, but then again, it was Halloween. But for whatever the reason, Lavi looked more sad than he usually did. He approached the semi-large door to the room Lavi stayed in, hesitated, then knocked on the door. "Oi, Baka Usagi…" He had to come up with a reason of why he was checking up on him What did Lenalee say? Hot cider… "…the other two were wondering if you wanted to have any cider that's being served down in the dining hall…"

A sneeze was his answer. He frowned more. He was pretty sure that no one would want to talk about the Baka Usagi because he was annoying, so that must have meant allergies or a cold. "Oi! I was talking to you! Either open this door or I'll knock it down!"

"Jeez, Yuu-chan," the redhead opened the door. Kanda frowned more. The idiot was still soaked to the bone and was still looking half-way upset. "You threaten me all the time, don't threaten my stuff, too."

"Che. The door belongs to the Order."

"But right now, since I'm living here, it's mine until further notice."

"No it-- Che, it's pointless arguing this…" He sighed, letting himself in by pushing him out of the way. "Why the hell did you not change your clothes…?" He noticed the bare closet. Oh, right, Reever… He remembered that because he didn't allow that stupid Australian near his clothes. He could deal with it later. Lavi sheepishly grinned.

"Tell Allen-chan and Lenalee-chan that I'm sorry, but I think I'm just going to call it quits for the rest of the day." Now Kanda _knew _something was wrong. "I think I might be coming down with something. Ehehe…"

"Idiots can't catch colds."

"They can if they stand out in the rain long enough."

"Why in the seven hells were you out in the goddamn rain?"

"Picking pumpkins for the science department."

"Alone?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Kanda could feel the twitching of his fingers as they subconsciously reached for Mugen, eyes glowing a strange yellow. "They should have at least offered to help you."

"Meh, I handled it by--" he coughed a little bit, which made Kanda raise an eyebrow. "--myself pretty well, so yeah. Yuu-chan, you look like you're gonna maim someone. You feeling okay?"

'_Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing…' _he thought before turning. "Che. I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay here."

"Huh? Oh… Okay…?"

Kanda left the room, slamming the door shut behind him as he proceeded towards his room. He opened the door, frowning and subconsciously looked over to the hour glass with the lotus flower in it. None of the petals had fallen off lately, so he was doing pretty good in his book. A faint rumble of thunder was sounded in the distance as he opened his closet door. He glared at the vacant space that loomed in front of him. That bastard Reever! He stormed out of the room and closed his door before making his way towards the science department. He passed Lenalee who happened to have a glass of cider in her hands and bumped into her, causing it to spill all over her shirt. He didn't even notice as he saw Reever and grabbed him by the collar.

"Oh. Hi Kanda," the Australian man said in response, but his eyes were side-glancing as if he were guilty about something. "Can I help you?"

"My clothes. Give them back. Now." He glared dangerously enough to make kittens and puppies stop moving and die of heart attacks.

"But--"

"Now!"

Reever looked over to Johnny, who was watching the entire situation but what doing nothing, and gave him the motion to go retrieve them. Johnny furiously sprinted towards where they were and came back twenty seconds later with them in his hands, all perfectly folded. Kanda let Reever go and took them back. "Take them again and I will kill you," he warned, then proceeded out of there. The two scientists looked at each other, unblinking, and turned to return to what they were doing.

'_They're lucky I didn't do anything more,' _he thought as he walked back into his room and put most of them away except for an outfit that would have suited the apprentice Bookman. He frowned, closed the closet door and approached Lavi's room slowly. He was tired of this. Why did he even care? He shouldn't have cared. He didn't care. But he did, as the little voice in the back of his head kept on echoing. He knocked on the door, and when there was no response, he opened the door and frowned. Lavi was sleeping on the floor, his wet clothes not looking any drier. Kanda rolled his eyes as he kicked him gently in the gut. "Wake up, Baka Usagi."

There was no response. Kanda grimaced, then bent down and shook him awake. Lavi's eyes snapped open, confused and curious of what was going on. "Yuu-chan! You did return, after all! You must love me."

"Like hell."

"Oh, c'mon--" he coughed again, which made the shorter exorcist frown, "--Yuu-chan. I was only kidding with you."

"Che." He placed the stack of clothes onto the bed. "Here. Where them if you want, but I expect them back, or I will kill you." He got up off of the floor as Lavi blinked once in utter confusion. "And so help me God, if you don't start grinning like an idiot again soon, I will murder you in your sleep along with Reever and Johnny. Do you understand?"

Lavi said nothing as he just nodded and grabbed the pile of clothes that were placed onto the bed, sighing. Kanda's eyebrows furrowed close together. What in the hell was this idiot's problem? He couldn't figure it out… He turned back and sighed, sitting back down next to him. Lavi was staring at the clothes he had just received, though his eyes were focusing something that wasn't even in view. They were looking worlds away from where they were, somewhere that only existed in his mind. He frowned, snapping back to reality and looked at Kanda. "…Today's not my day, Yuu-chan. But I really am coming down with something, so unless you wanna get sick, stay away from me."

"Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Che."

There was a pause. There really wasn't anything wrong aside from the day not going as well as he had hoped, which was a pretty stupid reason for him to be angsting, but even so. "Well…" he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "It's just… Today has been sucking more than usual, and I think I might be coming down with a cold, as I said earlier… And… You know… Today is one of my favourite days, and everyone else is having such a good time except me, I think."

"Idiot."

Lavi looked up. "Huh?"

Kanda stood up, frowning at the apprentice Bookman. "You. You are going to change your clothes and come down to the dining hall and get some apple cider with me, and then-- I can't believe I'm saying this --we can plot a prank… against… the science department. How does that sound?"

Lavi couldn't believe what he was hearing. The asshole _Kanda Yuu _was offering to help him set up a prank for Halloween? Either he hit his head or someone got him drunk, those were the only two explanations that came to mind. He thought about it, then nodded slowly. "That… sounds good. Yuu-chan, are you feeling alright? Generally you'd tell me to grow a pair and start acting like a man…"

The Japanese exorcist turned towards the door. Little to Lavi's knowledge was that the man was currently smirking. "Yes… Well, I've been wanting to get back at the science department for a very, very, _very_ long time now… And today is the perfect day to do it… and besides, those bastards didn't even offer to help you when you were helping them. So you know what, it's a fair trade! Don't you agree? So hurry the hell up so we can start planning." He left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving a very stunned Lavi alone to contemplate what the hell just happened. He blinked once, then twice.

'_M-Me thinks Yuu-chan is getting a little bit __too__ into it…' _he thought before taking off his clothes and putting the new ones on. _'…because I have never, ever seen him act so strangely in my life… Then again, I've only known him for, what three years now? Four? Bah, I can't keep track. Whatever the matter, though, I do know that Yuu-chan's acting funny.'_

He grabbed his hammer off of the table and put it in his pocket, a grin reaching his face.

'_Though I don't mind it at all. Now Halloween can really be epic!' _he thought before heading out the door of his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part one, done! So! Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Destroy it? Hit me with a review, por favor! It would be very much appreciated! See you all later in part two! And I have to tell you, it grows even more crazy in the next chapter. Ciao! --K.S.


	2. Chapter 2

LATENESS IS LATE! Sorry, I was in the hospital, and I know that it is now almost CHRISTMAS, and I did not have the computer that had this story on it, and it was all written out, and people are gonna think I'm insane, posting a Halloween fic during the Christmas season, but you know what? I do not care one bit! I will continue to write until my little fingers fall off. Yay? Anyways! Let us commence forthwith with 'The Halloween Treat' Chapter 2~!

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man is the property of Katsura Hoshino. Your bean sprout is a mom and nothing more, so please support the official release. Got it? Damn well better.

* * *

October 31st, 11:00 a.m.

The Black Order

The clothes on him were a little big, which slightly surprised him-- Yuu was smaller than he was, so it should have been a little tight, but obviously that wasn't the case. He nodded to himself, then stepped out where Kanda was. He had a scowl on his face, but for whatever reason, it seemed less menacing than the other scowls Lavi had faced before. He grinned widely at him, which caused the man's frown to deepen, but he didn't mind. His thoughts were all preoccupied with nailing the science department with a prank that would be recorded in history as the best one ever.

"Che. How are you feeling?"

That was a poorly timed question. Lavi was currently fighting the urge to cough or even sneeze. He hesitated, but he knew if he hesitated too long Kanda would figure him out instantly. He tried swallowing it down. "Perfectly fine! How 'bout you, Yuu--"

He failed himself as he broke into another cough. Kanda rose an eyebrow. What, was the Baka Usagi actually sick? Lavi grinned widely, acting as if everything was just peachy and happy-ful and great. That had to be the biggest lie in history, given the way the idiot looked. He sighed. He would go along with it, for now. "I am…" he paused for a slight moment, noticing how uncharacteristic he was being. "…Che. What does it matter? It's just a feeling, anyways. Let's go."

"Where to?"

"Che. Do you have a mind of a goldfish? To the damn dining hall to get you some cider. You look like you're going to freeze off those damn fingers of yours."

Lavi hesitated as the Japanese man walked on ahead of him, heading towards the general direction of where the dining hall was. It wasn't that he was nervous, but the room was shifting in many ways that he did not feel well at all. But he didn't want to worry anyone… But then again, this was Kanda. He never got worried. Kanda stopped, frowning, and turned towards the slower Exorcist. "What's the hold up? I thought you were coming with me-- Lavi?"

"J-Just a second, Yuu, it'll pass," he muttered, then grinned widely as he usually did. "See? All better now. Let's go!"

Kanda's frown deepened. Not only was the idiot ill, he was pushing himself. How long was he going to allow this to happen? Maybe if he got something warm to drink, he'd be better… Lavi walked on ahead of him, the grin plastered to his face, heading towards the dining hall. _'Che. He seems fine, but…' _Kanda followed him into the dining hall where Jerry was currently dancing on top of one of the tables. Lavi blinked once, eye partially wide, as Kanda just looked away with a look of disgust on his face.

Not only was Jerry dancing, but everyone within the hall was dancing. Even Reever.

"Ah! Kanda, Lavi!" Lenalee waved them over to where she, Allen and Miranda were. "Come on over! We were missing you two! Cider?" She offered two glasses when the pair of Exorcists came over. Kanda shook his head abruptly, but pointed to Lavi and frowned more.

"This idiot needs some."

Lavi blinked once as Lenalee placed the glass in his hands. The warm liquid enticed him as he put it up to his lips and drunk it down as quickly as possible. Some of the colour that was once lost in his face returned almost immediately, but he still didn't look right to Kanda. There was something still rather off about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. _'Well,' _he thought, _'I'll let it slide a little bit longer. Che. This idiot is all excited about getting back at the Science Department…But what are we going to do to them? I haven't even thought up a plan yet…' _He side glanced to all of the people dancing and noticed a familiar-looking robot that he had destroyed so much in the past. Komulen.

It clicked.

'_Bingo.'_

Lavi glanced at Kanda, confused. "Yuu-chan, what's with that creepy grin on your face? It's kinda scaring me…"

"You." He grabbed Lavi by the collar and started dragging him out of the room. Lavi had a confused look on his face, as did Lenalee, Allen and Miranda. "We're going to go get the Science Department back."

"Wait, Lavi, Kanda--!"

The two were already gone as Allen stared blankly, confused look still on his face. He turned to Lenalee and Miranda while shrugging. "What's gotten into them? I've never seen Kanda act so friendly in the time I've known him? And what was with that creepy grin? What the heck are we missing here?" When all of them shrugged, Allen felt the nagging urge to go after them. It tugged at his curiosity for minutes as he wanted to break away from the group and track them down. But where would they have gone to? He felt a small frown tug at his features. Well, whatever it was about, he had a strong feeling that they would find out soon enough.

* * *

October 31st, 11:22 a.m.

The Black Order

He found himself being dragged into Kanda's room, the door immediately slammed shut afterwards. He blinked once and noticed Kanda pacing rapidly. This was slightly odd of him. Never, in the three years of Lavi knowing him, had Kanda paced. He sat down and watched as the man's expression changed several times, from sheer madness to a frown to that creepy grin once more, and then a glare as he turned towards Lavi. "Do you know the basic functions of Komui's robots? You know, Komulen's design layout or whatever it is called? Che."

"Uh, no." Lavi scratched the back of his head subconsciously, giving the Japanese man a sheepish grin that was almost a silent apology. Kanda's frown deepened. "But, but! I do know where he keeps all of the plans to build the robots, though it is kinda difficult to get past all the traps he put in that section of the Order… It's off-limits to anyone but him, but if we can get him distracted enough I think we can do this. Wait, why do you need to know, anyways? Don't tell me…"

The creepy grin on Kanda's face returned, which confirmed Lavi's suspicions. They were going to build a Komulen of their own, and since each one had their own special ability… What else did Kanda have in mind? Kanda looked around the room for a few seconds before his gaze returned to Lavi. "Che. And since you are a genius, I suppose you can build them, right? Because if not, this plan is totally screwed. So tell me you can or I'll cut you in two, you got that?"

'_S-Scary…' _Lavi sweat-dropped as he grinned sheepishly again. "Yeah, I know some basic mechanical skills… I think."

"Good…" Kanda frowned, suddenly realizing that there was a problem with this plan. "You said there were traps… How can we find them? And where is this place, anyways, because if it is behind Komui's room, we need to get him distracted somehow and buy enough time so that we can nab the plans and some parts. Che. This is starting to become tedious. Do you have any suggestions for what we can do, Baka Usagi?"

Lavi paused, thinking about it for a minute. What was throwing him off was how out of character Kanda was acting, but little did he know, it was throwing Kanda himself off, too. "Well… We just need to figure out Komui's weakness and exploit it. Making something bad happen to his most favourite thing or person…"

They both blinked once, coming with the same two answers that came to mind. They spoke in union as the realizations hit them: "Coffee and Lenalee!"

* * *

October 31st, 12:01 p.m.

The Black Order

"You want me to what?"

Lavi felt himself losing the battle that has been taking place in the middle of the training ground. He knew he had taken this job because he was more sociable than Kanda, but now even he didn't think this would work. He scratched the back of his head uneasily as he tried to explain once more. "Well… Okay, fine. I'm trying to play a prank on Komui and I need your help, basically. I mean, this is a once-in-a-lifetime shot at tricking him because he's the one who generally scares us… Please, Lena-love? Will you help me?"

Unknowingly to him, the pout on his face was more adorable than he thought. Lenalee sighed, deactivating her Dark Boots and shrugging. "Sure, I can help you. I might as well, I don't need to do anything else for today… Just so long it's within reason."

"Thank you!" Lavi grinned widely, trying to keep himself in balance. The world had been spinning far too much for him to handle, but this was just too much fun to pass up. "Alright, now we need to get Allen as the decoy. What I need you to do is ask Allen to train with you. He might agree and if he does, fight it out a little bit, and fake an injury. I know what I'm asking is pretty strange, but can you please just help my prank?"

'_I don't know… Lavi looks really sick…' _Lenalee thought, biting her lower lip. _'But he looks so desperate, I wonder if Kanda is forcing him to do this. But he looks so excited, too… And that pout…' _She frowned a little. _'And Allen will get killed, but not unless I say I injured myself to Komui. I wonder what exactly he is planning?'_ She sighed, then smiled a fake smile. "Sure, I'll help you. Let me just go find Allen!"

She jumped up the steps and headed out the door as Lavi waved behind her. He grinned, feeling as if just won his own personal game, then frowned when he realized he might have lost the game, too. This situation really could go either way for him, and he was hoping it would be in the way that would work out. Now, all that was really left to accomplish was for Kanda to make sure he finished his part of the mission. Which of course he would-- Kanda was flawless at any mission he did, whether it be killing Akuma or eating soba noodles in less than five minutes. He sighed. He was probably the worst Exorcist out of their group, even lower than Chaoji. He shook his head. Where was all of these depressing thoughts coming from?! Maybe standing out in the rain for too long did more than he thought. He covered his cough as it seemed to overtake him for a few seconds. He couldn't let himself get too sick. Not now. Later, but not now.

Lenalee came back with a very confused looking Allen, Timcanpy on his shoulder as if it were a pet parrot. "A-Are you sure you want to fight against me? That could be dangerous, if you ask me… I mean, one of us could get hurt in the process, and if it's you, I really don't want to deal with Komui… He'd kill me."

"Not to worry, Allen-kun!" she smiled a perfectly devilish smile, one that Lavi had seen before when she was actually mad. But she really wasn't mad, she was just lying to him… right? "Lavi is here to interfere if we fight it out too hard. Right, Lavi?" She winked at him, indicating that he should go along with it. He quickly nodded in agreement before she continued. "It's only a training session, anyways. I doubt we'll get hurt too badly. Right?"

Allen nodded wearily as his Innocence activated. "If you say so…"

Lavi watched as Lenalee activated her Innocence and began charging towards Allen, her eyes set with determination. Allen was holding back, it was obvious, but then again, so was Lenalee. He began to daydream a little bit, wondering how Kanda was doing with his half of the mission when there was a harsh yell of pain coming from the girl he had entrusted upon to help him. His eyes snapped wide open, looking around to see what was going on. Allen had a panic-stricken look upon his face as they both rushed towards her. Lenalee was wincing, clasping her right ankle firmly with her hands and growling slightly. "I-It's okay, I'm… fine," she managed, her acting skills above that of anyone's. "…Lavi… C-Could you get my brother for me? I think it might be broken… Allen-kun, stay here with me… please?"

Allen nodded and began firing off questions like "Are you okay?" and "Was it my fault?" as Lavi ran out of the room in the search of the far too hyper-active Komui Lee. So far, the plan was working, which was slightly scaring him. Often times, his plans would fail and burn the second he thought of them, but this one was going all too smoothly. Was it because the spirit of Halloween was on his side?

Or was it because he was setting himself up for disaster and God was mocking him for it?

Either way.

* * *

October 31st, 12:01 p.m.

The Black Order

He walked swiftly, but calmly, towards the dining hall. The craziness of the dancing was probably (and hopefully) over, which meant more of a difficulty to infiltrate the kitchen and to find the coffee. Without coffee, Komui could not function. It was a known fact, one that could and would be used against the Head Scientist. Part of him told him that this was stupid and crazy, and that he should not be doing this, while the other part rallied him onward to defeat the forces of craziness.

'_Che,' _he thought, frowning. _'This is getting back at them for not helping the Baka Usagi and making him get pumpkins when it was raining.'_

Both sides of the argument fell to quiet whispers as he stepped through the door and noticed people were talking, chatting and having a good time, just like it would be normally, except most were in costume. He glared when most turned towards him and gave him shy smiles, and focused on doing what he had came there to do: Steal the coffee and get rid of it.

Jerry was at the window, smile wide and hair dyed, as Kanda tried to think of something to get him distracted. Out of the two jobs that were available for this mission, it seemed that this one was the harder of the two. Convincing Lenalee to do something was as easy as peeling an apple, just so long as you didn't cut your fingers open in the process. He walked up to the window where Jerry grinned at him. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well…" Kanda came up with something rather quickly that seemed to almost not be believable. But he had to try. "…Section Leader Reever wants all the coffee you have in stock. They are pulling another… 'all-nighter' or however you call it. Since I was walking by, he called on me to tell you that. They seemed rather busy working…" He frowned, noticing the shock on Jerry's face. He knew he was acting odd, trying to help someone who he could care less about, but this was the only way. "…so I decided to help. Che."

It took a few seconds for all of this to sink in to Jerry, the way that _Kanda_ was helping someone almost a miracle within itself, and went into to the back. He waited patiently as Jerry brought out all of the coffee cans he could find and handed them to him in a rather large bag. "There you are! Tell Reever and the rest of them I will make them something good in the morning when they are finished!"

Out of all the people he had to lie to, it was Jerry… He nodded walking out of the dining hall and headed towards his room, ignoring all the looks that he was getting from Scientists and Finders alike. He quickly opened his door and placed the bag inside his closet and locked it shut. He sighed. Well, that was over and done with… He relaxed a little, his ears tuned to see if Lavi got Lenalee to agree to the plan. When he heard the resounding yell of, "NO! NOT MY LENALEE!" he knew he had succeeded.

Part one of Operation: Get Back at the Science Department? Check.

* * *

Short, six pages, barely seven. Sorry! ^^; I will finish this story by the New Year, promise. And who cares if it is Christmas? So! Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Destroy it? Hit me with a review, por favor! See you all in Chapter 3! --K.S.


	3. Chapter 3

Man! Chapter 3 is here! I'm probably going to have to change the title, but you know what, I like it. So how was you guyzes' Christmas ('Guyzes' is a Mainer word. Don't ask, you people from the South won't get it. ^_^) ? Mine was great! Wonderful, in fact! So to celebrate, enjoy a story about Halloween! Clap forthwith for Chapter 3 of 'The Halloween Treat'!

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man is property of Katsura Hoshino and Funimation. This series is a parody and nothing more, so please support the official release. Got it? Damn well better.

* * *

October 31st, 12:36 p.m.

The Black Order

"Lenalee! Lenalee, speak to me! Lenalee!" Komui's sobs were as pathetic as a half-rotten doll in the middle of the street with the stuffing bleeding out onto the sidewalk. "Who did this to you? Who dared to hurt you in the midst of you living? Who did it? I will smite them with my own bare hands! _Bwahahahahahaaa!"_

There was a groan from everyone else in the room, including Lenalee. Lavi tried to keep in control of his impulses and to not say anything that dealt with what he and Kanda were going to do. He literally had to bite down on his tongue while Lenalee tried to explain what had happened. "Allen-kun and I were training, and I accidentally slipped and twisted my ankle in the midst of fighting. I guess I got a little careless." She noticed the glare that was coming out of her brother's eyes towards Allen and she immediately grabbed him by the shoulder. "Did you not hear me? I said I accidentally slipped and--"

"_You!" _Komui stood up quickly, yanking free from Lenalee's grasp and grabbing Allen by the collar. Lavi sweat-dropped. "You! You dare to hurt my precious Lenalee! She's worth more than you'll ever be, you villainous cur!" He pulled out a strange-looking remote, one that none of them had ever seen before, and pressed the yellow button on the top of it. "You will pay for your sins! _Bwahahahahahaaaaa!"_

A large rumbling noise seemed to come from below the floor of where they were standing as Lenalee, Lavi and Allen realized what must have been going on. A robot, no doubt, and it was possibly Sir Komulen… the whatever number it was. Allen suddenly felt terrified as the scientist let go of him, a creepy grin overcoming the man's expression. Lenalee groaned and looked towards Lavi, who put his hands up in defense and sighed. He knew he was the reason for this mess. Quickly, he pulled out the hammer he had always trusted and activated it. Allen felt relief as he noticed that, but Komui did as well, and he was not going to let Lavi get his way.

"Big Hammer, Little Hammer!" he yelled, about to bring it down on Komui, "Grow, Grow, Gr--!"

Komui threw an apple pie at his face, causing him to rear back and fall flat on his back. It burned his skin as Allen gasped loudly, but had no time to try to help him as a robot poked its head in the door. It was a giant scarecrow rabbit with an axe in one hand and a drill in the other. It grinned creepily as it came towards Allen, making sounds one would hear from a ghost. Lenalee blinked once as Allen turned and began running for it. Komui followed the robot and Allen out of the room to see what would happen. Lenalee groaned. He probably forgot for what reason he was attacking Allen for… She glanced at Lavi, who was having difficulty taking off the apple pie off of his face, and walked over to him.

"Well, the plan worked," she said, taking a towel and helping him clean off his face, "but at Allen's expense. Jeez, he got your face good-- It looks all red…"

Lavi sighed. "Well, sorry 'bout that, but we did get him distracted… Thank you, Lenalee. I'll make it up to you one of these days, I promise."

She just smiled sweetly at him as she cleaned the rest of his face and nodded. "There! You look better, but…" She rested the back of her hand up against his forehead and frowned for a split second before a look of concern crossed her face. "Lavi… You really shouldn't push yourself so much. You are almost worse than me. Promise me you'll take it easy after whatever you and Kanda are planning to do, okay?"

Part of him wanted to say yes, but the other part knew better. He was not going to take it easy, not on Halloween. But he nodded anyways, though he knew she could tell he was lying. She just sighed, then rose her head at the sound of an explosion and a loud maniacal laughter. Her Dark Boots activated as she grinned at Lavi. "Good luck with the plan that you two are doing!" she said, then ran out of the room to where Komui was.

"Thanks!" he called back, and she was gone. He stood up wearily, deactivating his prized hammer and putting it back in his pocket. He needed to find Kanda, fast. He listened for a moment longer, confirming that Komui was distracted, and headed out of the room towards the room that would have otherwise been forbidden to enter. He opened it to see Kanda sitting there on the bed, waiting patiently. Lavi grinned at him sheepishly. _'By that strange look of confidence, I'm guessing that Yuu-chan succeeded…'_

He closed the door behind him and sat on the floor near him, sighing. Kanda stared at him for a moment, reaching for his hair and pulling out a bit of crust that was left from the pie that Komui had thrown at him. "Che. What the hell is this?"

"Pie," Lavi cheerfully said, grin wide. "I ran into a little trouble. Y'see, I didn't want poor Allen to get blamed for Lenalee getting hurt, but it turned out that way anyways… So I tried to defend him, and Komui threw an apple pie at my face. I swear, that guy gets crazier with each passing second." He looked up at Kanda and noticed the scowl on the man's face. "Oh, don't worry, Yuu-chan-- It wasn't that bad. How was getting all of the coffee?"

"Easy. Che."

"Go figure. Yuu-chan can do anything with ease…" Lavi pouted, questioning inside his head why Kanda wasn't threatening to dice him in two if he dared to call him 'Yuu-chan' again. "So… Now what? Do we storm Komui's room and head through the secret room I was talking about or…" He rose an eyebrow as Kanda took another piece of crust out of Lavi's hair. "Yuu-chan, you're acting strange."

"I blame the holiday."

"How mature, blaming Halloween for all of your problems!" he grinned at him, combing his own fingers through his hair and shaking his head from side to side. "Or are you still sore how I got you good last year? You shoulda seen the look on your face, Yuu-chan! It was just priceless!"

Kanda twitched, but otherwise didn't respond to that. "Are you ready to go?"

The familiar grin was the redhead's answer as Kanda just nodded and lead the way out of his room. They were going to this well, whether the science department liked it or not.

* * *

October 31st, 1:02 p.m.

The Black Order

Reever groaned. He was dead-tired of signing paperwork. A lot of his other companions were out putting up decorations, and he was stuck with all of the work that Komui should have been doing. He sighed, then was about to take another stack to the officer's room when two familiar faces entered the room. "Heya, Reever! Do you want any help?"

"Wha-- You two are offering to help?" Reever nearly gawked at the thought, but then grinned slyly as he held up the two stacks of papers that he was about to deliver himself. "If you wouldn't mind helping out, then how 'bout putting these on Komui's desk? They all need to be signed. Thank you guys, it really means a lot." He handed a stack to the two exorcists and waved. "If you happen to see Chief Komui, tell him to stop stalling and start signing them, 'kay?"

"Okay!" the redhead grinned widely as he and Kanda exited the room and headed towards the infamous Komui Lee room. Kanda groaned as they walked down the hallway as Lavi was practically skipping. "So far, so good, ah, Yuu-chan? It's going pretty well. I myself am pretty confident right now, especially since Komui is either still fighting Allen or is knocked-out."

"Che. I have a bad feeling this is going too well…"

"Oh, lighten up, Yuu!"

"How many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me that?"

"You don't seem as threatening as usual."

"Che."

They proceeded in silence to the office where Komui's hazard of a room was. Lavi was biting down on his tongue, but for a different reason. A cough was building in his throat. He knew Lenalee would get mad if he started to get even more sick, but he wasn't so sure about Kanda. Kanda never cared about him before, but today, for whatever reason, he was acting rather… nice. The thought stuck out like a sore thumb as they reached the room. No one was there. Lavi grinned and placed the stack on the table before searching through the bookcases.

'_How does the idiot--'_

"Yuu, can you turn around real quick? I need to do something and I don't want you to see what," Lavi interrupted his thoughts as he faced the many bookcases that stood before him. Kanda rose an eyebrow before the expression folded into a foul look, but he sighed and nodded. Lavi frowned, taking off the eye patch temporarily. _'If I'm correct, then it's… Ah! Gotcha!'_

He pulled on the book that seemed to practically glow in his eyes and grabbed it, revealing the secret pathway into the top-secret, Komulen-producing lab. Kanda blinked and turned around as Lavi put his eye patch back on and grinned at him. "Dah-dah, round of applause, please!" he practically skipped and swallowed down the cough that wanted to come out. "Now all we gotta do is be really careful, 'cause this place is riddled with traps and only Komui knows how to get past them."

It was small and dark, lit by candles that hung on the walls. It looked more like a dungeon than a lab to Kanda, but this was Komui and it was Halloween… Lavi lead the way while Kanda checked one last time to see if anyone was coming. Not a soul. He nodded at the redhead as he looked up and found the rod to close the door and did so. It closed fast. The two walked in silence as Lavi tapped a hand on the wall occasionally.

"Wha are you--"

"Ssh. Quiet, if it hears you, it will send the traps at you," Lavi whispered. "There are voice recognizers embedded in the walls here-- I've been turning them off and stopping alarms from activating."

'This idiot…' Kanda thought as he felt his foot suddenly sink down. Something quiet whisked by his head as Lavi turned to see what was going on. A needle hit him in the neck. "Geh!" he yelped in a harsh whisper. "Yuu-chan, what'd you step on?! Be careful, will you-- Whoa." He leaned up against the opposite wall, legs suddenly becoming wobbly. "Whoa… I feel… weird… tired… Crap, that was a dart. We've gotta get a move on before I pass out."

Kanda's eyes widened as Lavi wobbled forward, his eyes sinking in defeat. _'I've gotta stay awake… Wait…' _He forced his eyes open as a horrible feeling washed over him. _'Oh, God, I'm gonna start coughing again. That wasn't a normal sleep dart, that was a sickness dart… I can't cough.' _He felt the wall and switched off yet another alarm. _'I can't. Not when we got this far… Ooh…' _He turned towards Kanda and whispered, "We've got about twenty more yards before we reach the door. It's the most trapped area there is--" He stopped, then covered his mouth and started to cough quietly.

Something sounded quietly. Another clicking.

'_Crap.'_

He knocked Kanda out of the way as several more darts came flying towards them, but couldn't save himself as his leg was nailed with two more. Kanda glared at him. "If you were going to get sick, why didn't you tell-- Lavi?"

"Unnghhh… I…" Lavi didn't move off of him. His head was buried in Kanda's chest, his breathing harsh and rampant. "My fever… It's too high for an average person to stay conscious at… Komui updated the traps…"

"Lavi--!"

"We're… so close, Yuu-chan," he whispered, lifting his head up enough to be eye-to-eye with the Japanese man. "I wanna… do this. I'm not going to let a little fever get in my way. So… please?" His eyes were pleading-- It was the only thing he knew he could do that could have possibly worked against Kanda. "We're not that far… I might still… be able to walk."

Kanda swallowed thickly. Lavi was trying too hard. "Che. Get up."

He did, sliding off of the man and lying still on the floor, breathing harshly still. Kanda frowned, then picked him up and started walking. Lavi didn't say a word as the door became within sight in the darkness and reached out to open it when Lavi stopped him, swatting his hand away. Kanda glared at him as Lavi just grinned weakly and whispered, "Voice-recognition lock… Let me." He coughed a few times, and, in Komui's tone of voice, said, "It is I, Komui Lee, the genius! You may allow me in, now! Hahahahahaaaa!"

"Welcome, Komui Lee."

The door opened widely as Lavi sighed in relief, his head resting on the older man's chest still as Kanda walked in. He was still in slight shock that Lavi was able to do that. He noticed a lot of mechanical parts that seemed to be useful and lots of papers. Lavi sighed and gasped repeatedly before speaking. "The one we want… Is the one-- _ugh! _--that's on the lower left shelf… It's where he stores… the most recent design idea… an' he gets the latest parts… for the latest design…"

It was breathy and shallow, but Kanda could understand him enough. He shifted a glance to the desk that was cluttered with ink stains and pens, along with papers and bolts. He put Lavi down in the chair that was there and opened the shelf to find the blue print of the latest robot design. It seemed complicated in his eyes, but he took it anyways and put it on the table. Lavi swiped it up and looked at it, reading it quickly, then glanced at the parts. He nodded. "Yeah, I can try an' build this… It should be… fairly easy… Just get the parts I say to get and attach them the way I say, okay? I would… do it my… self… but I don't think moving is in the options right now… Gimme a pen."

Reluctantly, he handed Lavi a pen, and immediately the apprentice Bookman began to cross-out and scribble some new notes on the piece of paper. Kanda pulled up another chair and sat down beside him, reading the modifications and noticing how messed-up his handwriting was, but said nothing. "There," he said, clicking the pen down onto the wood and resting his head on the surface of the table. "Now… Are you ready to help me…? If we do this right, we… can get this done in a matter of three… hours."

'_Che. He doesn't look good at all…' _Kanda hesitated, then nodded slowly.

"Right… Then let's get started."

* * *

October 31st, 3:56 p.m.

The Black Order

The preparations were all done. Lenalee sighed in relief as her brother was still knocked-out from being kicked in the head. They had to cover the holes produced by the robot with tapestries that seemed creepy enough to be Halloween-ish. She nodded to herself as she noticed Allen heading towards her, back in costume, with a confused look on his face. She smiled at him as he came closer, looking around as if something were missing. "Hey, Lenalee-san," he said, bringing down the bandana that covered his mouth. "I went to see Jerry and get coffee for your brother, but apparently, there isn't any. And have you seen Lavi and Kanda? No one's seen them for almost several hours now… Reever said they went to deliver papers, and afterwards, they never came back."

"Really? Huh." Lenalee lit another candle and put it into the carved pumpkin that was grinning eerily at both of them. "I don't know where they could have gone, Allen-kun. I wish I were of more help…"

"No, it's alright," Allen said, waving his hands as if it weren't that big of a deal. "I was just wondering, that's all. It's kind of strange to not hear Lavi's voice from around the corner or even Kanda 'che'-ing or whatever it is…" He rose an eyebrow when Lenalee started giggling. He blinked once, then turned around to see Krory with his Innocence activated and having blood coming from the corner of his mouth. He did an incredible growl and his costume was fit well for a vampire.

"WAAAAAAH!!" Allen jumped several inches off the ground, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. He skidded across the floor and into the opposite wall, hands up in a defensive position before realizing who it was. "K-Krory!"

"Sorry, Allen, did I scare you that bad?" Krory deactivated his Innocence and smiled nervously at him. "I was just hoping to jump you. My apologies."

"N-No, you honestly had me scared, but not too badly!" Allen stood up shakily and tried to give him a reassuring smile. "That was really good of you, Krory! Oh! Have you seen either Lavi or Kanda? I've been looking all over for them."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I haven't. I'm terribly sorry, Allen."

"Huh. So no one has seen them?" The British exorcist rose an eyebrow and sighed. "Well, okay… I'll tell Reever that. Oh! The Halloween dinner Jerry is making should be ready in maybe two hours, by the way. See you later!"

"See you later, Allen-kun!" Lenalee waved back as Allen headed back towards where Reever was. She sighed. Just what were those two up to?

She had a feeling she would find out soon enough.

* * *

Well! Chapter 3, done! So! Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Destroy it? Hit me with a review, por favor! By the by, it's almost 2010. Can you believe it? Not me. XD See you in Chapter 3, yatta! --K.S.


End file.
